fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Freezeria
Papa's Freezeria is the fourth Gameria where you make sundaes. It was realised in 15 August. Intro Penny/Alberto is reading the worker's guide for the restaurant, He/She finds Papa Louie who gives Him/Her the uniform, Papa shows Him/Her around the Freezeria. Papa leaves Him/Her to the job. He/She finds a boat coming on the harbor, In the boat are all of Papa Louie's customers. He/She is now desperate. Playable Characters One can play as Alberto or Penny in this game. Alberto is dressed in a purple and white striped shirt, red pants, and a red bandana. Penny keeps her flowers in her hair. Nominations On January 13,2012, Tony revealed that Papa's Freezeria, along with Cactus McCoy, were nominated an award by Jay-is-games Best of 2011. Customer Chart Rank (they indicate appearance) #Alberto (LAST GAME : 40)/Penny (LAST GAME : 32) #Wally (LAST GAME : 3) #Matt Neff (LAST GAME : 24) #Tony Solary (LAST GAME : 37) #Mandi Solary (LAST GAME : 41) #Lisa (LAST GAME : 11) #Prudence (LAST GAME : 45) #Marty (LAST GAME : 36) #Ivy (NEW) #Clair (LAST GAME : 43) #Hugo (LAST GAME : 22) #Utah (NEW) #Kingsley (LAST GAME : 16) #Doan (LAST GAME : 38) #Edna (LAST GAME : 23) #Chuck (LAST GAME : 33) #Sasha (LAST GAME : 34) #Sarge Fan! (LAST GAME : 20) #Connor (LAST GAME : 42) #Mindy (LAST GAME : 19) #Big Pauly (LAST GAME : 13) #Peggy (LAST GAME : 14) #Allan (LAST GAME : 49) #Cecilia (LAST GAME : 25) #Clover (LAST GAME : 39) #Rita (LAST GAME : 4) #Georgito (LAST GAME : 17) #Zoe (LAST GAME : 12) #Gino Romano (LAST GAME : 28) #Tohru (LAST GAME : 2) #Mitch (LAST GAME : 30) #Sue (LAST GAME : 6) #Carlo Romano (LAST GAME : 31) #Kayla (LAST GAME : 29) #Rico (LAST GAME : 51) #Bruna Romano (LAST GAME : 9) #Roy (LAST GAME : 35) #Akari (LAST GAME : 48) #Cletus (LAST GAME : 18) #Vicky (LAST GAME : 7) #Franco (LAST GAME : 5) #Maggie (LAST GAME : 30) #Edoardo Romano (LAST GAME : 26) #Olga (LAST GAME : 21) #Taylor (LAST GAME : 1) #Ninjoy (NEW) #Kahuna (NEW) #Captain Cori (NEW) #Gremmie (NEW) #Quinn (LAST GAME : 50) #Robby (LAST GAME : 47) #Xandra (LAST GAME : 52) #Jojo (LAST GAME : 53) #Papa Louie (LAST GAME : 54) Customer Chart Rank Difficulties : No. 1-12 : Easy No. 13-24 : Medium No. 25-36 : Hard No. 37-46, Closers and Papa : Challenging New Gameria Features *Many of the customers get changes (Eyes become a shade of light orange and soles of a shoe become mettalic) *The lobby can now be decorated with different items (players can decide on what they put down) *Wallpapers and flooring are introduced. Closers *Kahuna (New, Replaces Rico as a closer) *Captain Cori (New, Replaces Akari as a closer) *Gremmie (New, Replaces Allan as a closer) *Robby *Quinn *Xandra *Jojo Customer Debuts Bold - Closer *Utah *Ivy *''Kahuna'' *''Captain Cori'' *''Gremmie'' *Ninjoy Ranks #Newbie ($100) #Trainee ($105) #Tray Cleaner ($110) #Cashier ($115) #Part-Time Worker ($120) #Ticket Handler ($125) #Order Attendant ($130) #Blender Apprentice ($135) #Chocolate Champ ($140) #Strawberry Server ($145) #Vanilla Fan ($150) #Banana Pro ($155) #Mint Master ($160) #Creameo Pro ($165) #Peanut Buddy ($170) #Cherry Champ ($175) #Marshmallow Master ($180) #Candy Fan ($185) #Cookie Dough Pro ($190) #Gummy Master ($195) Trivia *This was the final Eateria to have the "Get a gold award on every customer to unlock Papa Louie" task. In Pancakeria, you have to reach the rank "Better Than Papa!" to unlock Papa Louie, but in Wingeria and on and on, you have to reach the rank before "Better Than Papa!" to unlock Papa Louie. *This is the only game where Papa Louie has a swimsuit. *Even though Cooper and Timm are absent, They make cameos. (See the "Absents Customers" section) *All the customers debuting in this game except Ivy and Kahuna all order Calypso Sauce in Papa's Wingeria. *This game has about 6 customers who were absent. *The Freezeria mini-game is the only mini-game to change three times along with Taco Mia! Minigames representing Freezeria *Papa's Pancakeria: Blender Ball *Papa's Wingeria : Freeze-Putt *Papa's Hot Doggeria : Cool Shot Absent Customers *James *Mary *Timm (makes cameos in two badges) *Cooper (Looking for a new cat but makes a cameo during the intro) *Greg *Nick Ingredients Cup Sizes *'Medium Cup' (Start) *'Large Cup' (unlocked with Kingsley) *'Small Cup' Mixables *'Nutty Butter Cups' (Start) (Peanut Buttery) *'Strawberries' (Start) (Fruity Sundae) *'Cookie Dough' (unlocked with Utah) (Do the Dough) *'Creame-O Bits' (unlocked with Doan) (Cookies n' Cream) *'Marshmallows' (unlocked with Edna) (S'mores) *'Pineapple' (unlocked with Chuck) (Tropical Treat) *'Yum 'N' Ms' (unlocked with Sasha) (Candy Shop) *'Blueberries' (Berry Blast) Syrups *'Rainbow Sherbet Syrup' (unlocked with Mindy) (Follow the Rainbow) *'Strawberry Syrup' (Berry Mixer) *'Chocolate Syrup' (Chocolatey) *'Vanilla Syrup' (Plain Vanilla) *'Mint Syrup' (Cool Mint) *'Banana Syrup' (Bananarama) Mixing Time *'Smooth' (blue) (3/4 of a meter) *'Regular' (purple) (2/4) *'Chunky' (pink) (1/4) Toppings *'Strawberry Syrup' (Berrylicious) *'Chocolate Syrup' (Choc on Top) *'Butterscotch Syrup' (Buttery) *'Blueberry Syrup' (Do the Blue) *'Chocolate Whipped Cream' (Light and Fluffy) *'Whipped Cream' (Rich and Creamy) *'Mint Shavings' (After Dinner) *'Nuts' (Start) (Nuts for Sundaes) *'Tropical Charms' (Unlocked with Connor) (Breakfast for Dessert) *'Sprinkles' (Start) (Rainbow Sprinkles) *'Chocolate Chips' (Semi-Sweet) *'Cherries' (Start) (Cherry On Top) *'Creameo' (Start) (Sandwich Cookie) *'Bananas' (Banana Split) *'Cookies' (Cookies Ahoy) *'Gummy Onions' (Unlocked with Sarge Fan!) (Gum'yuns) Gallery ImagesCA0W2UAW.jpg|Cooper's cameo in the opening ImagesCAQD0ZZO1.jpg|Hints for the start of the day Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Example of the new lobby ImagesCAWZ158M.jpg|The icon for the game Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Category templates Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Video Category:Games